Family
by XxMadxXxHatterxX
Summary: *ENDGAME SPOILER ALERT* Might not actually contain more than one spoiler, but don't read unless you've seen the movie for your own safety!


**Immediately after watching Endgame I began to miss Tony. And maybe I don't miss Tony really; perhaps I am feeling lost now that the Avengers series has ended. Either way, I've written this to hopefully cope with the little bit of emptiness in my chest from that movie.**

**I hope this brings any other sad fans some form of closure.**

It was getting late into the evening. The sun falls lower and lower into the horizon, casting a golden light across the section of the Earth that it so generously blessed with its warmth.

Hidden away from the world, resides a cabin about to be filled with a rather spectacular group of people.

"Grandpa!" Morgan goes running to the old man, a walking legend who currently holds a look of amusement.

"Grandpa?" He looks to the man following the small 5-year-old.

"Oh don't be so surprised old timer! Be happy that I even let you round these parts." Tony and Steve meet halfway and hug each other tightly.

"Hey, isn't it customary for the teens to do the loitering? How come all I ever get is some 190-year-old man?" Steve chuckles and shakes his head.

The sound of tires running over pavement can be heard a small distance away, and then several cars coast into view. Tony lets out a content sigh masked as annoyance.

"Did you have to invite the whole Brady bunch with ya?" Steve claps him on the shoulder and enters the house.

* * *

"Pass the potatoes!"

"Woah, slow down buddy!" Clint serves his youngest son a far smaller portion than the boy had originally intended. He sheepishly smiles up at his father before trotting back to the kids' table, holding his plate at a precarious angle.

"Thank you for having us over Pepper, you cook a delicious meal." The woman smiles happily but then sends a knowing look in her husband's direction.

"Actually-"

"Alright! I admit it! I've been taking up cooking!" Tony holds his hands up in surrender and there is a mixed reaction among the heroes around the table.

"Yeah, yeah tease all you'd like. I just decided, maybe it's time I come up with some new hobbies." Boisterous laughter fills the room, some more teasing, specifically from the side of the table where Rhodey sits.

"Well, I think it's nice. Hey Tony, think you could give me some lessons?" Nat teases from the other end of the table. More laughter as Tony throws his napkin but misses, hitting Bruce instead.

Dinner is eaten and the kids go outside to play, everyone else settles into a more comfortable seat in the living space or settles for the floor. A random movie plays in the background as most everyone is either engaged in conversation or playing cards.

Off to the side though, sits Nat. Watching Clint with Laura, plotting against the rest of the players as they slide each other cards. Watching the kids trip over their own feet as they swing swords made of twigs at one another.

"You alright?" The man of the hour sits beside her, following her gaze around the room.

"Always." She smiles the largest, most genuine smile she's been able to conjure in a while. Tony returns the gesture.

"We're a cooky bunch of misfits aren't we?" She nods.

"I couldn't ask for a better family."

"_Family_," Tony repeats the word dreamily and the two sit in silence for a long time, watching contently from the sidelines.

"Daddy?" Morgan eventually sneaks up on Tony, resting a small hand on his thigh.

"I'm tired." He chuckles and lifts his daughter from the ground effortlessly.

"Well then, I suppose we should say goodnight to everyone huh?" And so the two travel around the room so Morgan can give hugs, kisses to her select favorites, before going to bed. Spending an extra amount of time hugging Steve and Rhodey.

"Go on kid, go to sleep." Tony drops her on the bed like an old sack of potatoes, earning a fit of giggles.

"Tell me a story!" He sighs but settles onto the ground anyways.

"About what?" She thinks for a moment while grinning madly.

"Tell me the story of Iron Man." He smiles adoringly at his daughter, his pride and joy.

"Alright, one story about Iron Man it is. Then you _sleep_." She nods rapidly.

* * *

"Tony?" Pepper enters their bedroom but finds the bed and master bathroom empty. So naturally, her next destination is Morgan's room.

Here she finds her husband curled up on their daughter tiny bed, lying next to said daughter fast asleep. The two of them making the same face, identical drool running down their cheek.

Silently, Pepper chuckles before flicking the light off and heading to bed.


End file.
